The God Of Death
by Gundam Girl Erin
Summary: Kaia Nightblade is trying to get revange on Battousi killing her father. She has a plan to ruin enshin's life then kill him


The  
God  
OF  
Death! "I will get revange on my Father's death, and nothing ill stand in my way. Battousi will regret the day you messed with my family!" said a girl with dark brown hair and glass blue eyes. She was wearing a Black Kimono with red roses all over it. "Calm down Kaia will ya?! Well at least we are almost there I can't wait to get off the dreadfull train and get my feet on the ground before I though up!" Said another girl with long blond hair, emerald green eye's and she was waering a pink kimono with light red flowers all over it.  
*  
"Good moring Miss Koura! I cooked breakfeast!" Said a ex samaria with long red hair and Purple eye's. This man's name was Kenshin Himura. Standing beside him in the Kamiya doja was Koura Kamiya. She had long black hair and sparkling blue eyes that brought out the day. "It smell's great Kenshin!' Koura said with a smile "Were is Yohika?" "I don't know Milady" Kenshin said serving her a plate.  
"Morning" Said a sleepy Sano Suke Sagara. "Do you have to come every meal, you free laoder?!" Koura said her temper raising. "Hey I came to take you guy's to breakfeast belive it or not Jou-Chan!" He said rubbing his eye's "I gotta knew job so I thought I'd might show a bit of gradatude" "Umm.... Well thank's? I guess I will go wake up Yohika" Koura said in a bit of surprise.  
* "I hate the train" said the blond girl. Her name was Jane. She "was with her friend Kaia Nightblade. " I'm hungrey let's get some grub" Said Kaia "I'm starved!" "Ooo I'm just trimbling with exsitment!" Jade said sarcastickly.They walked into the nearest restarant. Sitting at the first table infront of her was Kenshin, Koura, Yahika and Sano. They walked past them as thow they dident exsist. They sat down at the nearest table they could get. "Kaia red head at 12:00!" Jane wispherd to Kaia. Kaia looked around confused then turned to her friend. "Ya mean red head at 5:00" Kaia shot back. "Idiot". " Tell me dose he have an X shaped scar on his cheek? " Kaia said smirking. "Yea , yea he dose" she replied. She signaled a waitress. "Tell the red head at the table over there to remember this name Kaia Nightblade because he will regret he ever heard once I'm finished with him". Kaia said with a smirk on her face as she threw a few yens on the table and walked out of the restsrant.  
* "Sir, um I have a message for a lady that just left said to tell you Her name was Kaia Nightblade because you will regret that you ever heard that name once she is done with you" Said the waitress. Kenshin just sat there thinking. 'That name, that name, I know I know that name. Who is she? And what dose she want?' Kenshin thought to himself. "Kenshin? Kenshin are you alright?" Koura said looking at him. "Who is Kaia Nightblade?"  
*  
  
A stanger galloped on his horse down the dirt road to Kyoto. "Kaia I am coming before you do any thing stupid" said the stanger under his breath. He had short blond hair and crystal blue eyes. He had a worried look on his face that just said something was wrong.  
* Kenshin walked down the streets of kyoto thinking, trying to remember who Kaia Nighblade was. He was so caught up in thought that he forgot conpleetly that he was walking on a road with people. He bumped into sevral people. "Ah!" Kenshin wailed as he found himself flat on his back looking up at Kaia Nighblade and her friend Jade. "Pardon me Miss. I am so sorry I did not mean to , I was not looking at where I was going I apalogize!"  
"Uh? Um thats ok Sir It was my falt I was also not looking at where I was going" Kaia said with a smile putting out a hand to help Kenshin up. Kenshin grabbed the outsteghted hand pulling himself up. "Hi! My name is Kaia! Whats yours?" Kaia said with a smile on her face. "My names Kenshin, Kenshin Himura. Its a pleasure!" Kenshin said sinsierly."Let me take you to dinner my treat!" Kaia said smiling at the afternoon sun. Kenshin found Kaia to be quite atackive. "Thankyou milady I would love to!"Kenshin said staring into her eyes as they looked into his. Kaia Felt her face go red as she started to blush.  
'All is going acording to plan' thought Kaia. 'She could not be the be Kaia Nightblade. She seems too nice. When we eat I must ask he, her last name' Kenshin said. 'This is akward standing here with a assasian and my best freind that is trying to get revange on that assasian and we are all about to go eat dinner together' Jane thought to heerself letting out a small giggle. "This is my friend Jade." Kaia said as her face turned back to normal color. 


End file.
